


This Love is Just for You

by braedens



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, honestly i love for domestic sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: “Do you guys ever not argue?” Liam asks, not even looking up from the chicken tenders on his plate.Stiles breaks out in a toothy grin, and brandishes it for Derek. “That’s just the kind of married couple we are.”Jackson scoffs. “Yeah right, Stilinski. You guys can barely stop from screaming at each other in public, I can’t imagine what you both are like alone.”No one notices the looks Derek and Stiles exchange.--------Or, the one where everyone things Stiles and Derek hate each other, but it's actually quite the opposite.





	This Love is Just for You

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](http://braedens.tumblr.com/post/152258571452/how-can-you-not-like-milkshakes-theyre-empty)

“How can you not like _milkshakes_?”

“They’re empty vessels of sugar.”

“Excuse you, they are delicious!”

“Coming from the guy whose diet consists of Fanta and squeezable cheese.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Derek just shrugs, and oh, fuck him, he deserves the french fry Stiles throws at his face across the booth. 

It’s not often the whole pack hangs out together, let alone gets dinner at skeezy diners outside of town. But it’s spring break after their first year separating from college, and Scott is a stickler for tradition, if anything. Or, friendship. 

Either way, that’s how Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Malia, Jackson, Derek, and Liam find themselves squished into a round booth in the back of _Granny’s Closet._

“You’re like a twig, Stiles, how could he be calling you fat?” Kira retorts, taking a sip of her water. 

“He just shrugged!” Stiles exclaims brashly, and then glares at Derek. “You think just because you’re all buff and muscular and eat raw bunnies that anyone else is a disgrace.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I never said that.”

“Yeah, well, you said it with your eyebrows.” Stiles slumps in his seat. 

Scott, _the angel_ , quickly changes the topic. 

“So, are we still going to do the whole get together before break ends?”

Lydia perks up in her seat. “I didn’t fly all the way from Massachusetts for us to spend break by ourselves.” 

Allison leans against Lydia’s side, taking her hand in hers. “I thought you came for me, babe?”

Lydia scoffs, but she presses in closer to her girlfriend. “You know what I mean. We haven’t seen each other since Christmas. And who knows when we’ll see each other again after this break.”

Which, wasn’t a lie. From what they all knew, they had different plans for the summer. Internships, jobs, study abroads. College was the first time any of then (sans Derek) had gotten a chance to venture outside of the supernatural cesspool that is Beacon Hills. 

Stiles sighs as he sits up. “Well, count Derek out. I don’t think he has a fun bone in his body.” 

“Becuase you’re just a riot to be around, right?”

Scott snickers, but he seems to immediately regret it when Stiles whips his head to glare at his best friend. 

“I’ll have you know I’m the life of the party. I invented the party!”

This time, it’s Derek that snickers.

“You’re such an asswipe.” Stiles mumbles. 

“Do you guys ever _not_ argue?” Liam asks, not even looking up from the chicken tenders on his plate. 

Stiles breaks out in a toothy grin, and brandishes it for Derek. “That’s just the kind of married couple we are.”

Jackson scoffs. “Yeah right, Stilinski. You guys can barely stop from screaming at each other in public, I can’t imagine what you both are like alone.”

No one notices the looks Derek and Stiles exchange.

They also don’t notice when Derek pays for Stiles’ portion of the meal when they leave.

* * *

“Do you have any butter?”

“Check the fridge.”

Stiles dusts his hands off and spins to face the fridge, opening it to rummage for said ingredient. 

“Wher-”

“Side shelf.”

Stiles stand up straighter and closes the fridge door, holding up a stick of butter. “Aha! Thanks, babe,” he calls, but Derek is already walking into the kitchen to start cutting vegetables, stopping to press his lips to Stiles’ cheek, which he happily leans into.

Stiles loves Thursdays. Thursdays are date nights, and every Thursday when he was at Berkely, he’d either drive down to Derek, or Derek would drive up to him, and they’d have Date Night. When they started dating a few months ago, Stiles was, surprised, to say the least. Sure, all their pent-up sexual frustration was bound to come out at some point, but he always figured it would be fleeting; like a one night stand or a friends-with-benefits type deal. He’d never expected to fall for Derek.

To be fair, Derek never expected to fall for Stiles either, but alas, here they are.

So, Date Night. When they first started seeing each other, Stiles wanted to make it very clear that a relationship can’t come before his academics. He wanted to get all he could out of college, and he didn’t want to be one of those people whose entire lives become about their significant other. God forbid he be the guy that misses school just to see them.

To his surprise, Derek agreed. So, they planned a day out of the week where they could come together and just spend time with each other, and only each other, and every other day they would go about their normal lives, still texting and Snapchatting (which Derek is not a fan of), just not orbiting. 

And they didn’t see why that had to change for Spring Break. They did see each other more often during the week, but Stiles still set aside days with Scott, Lydia, Allison. But Thursdays were his and Derek’s, where they could spend the whole day just being around each other, alone.

Which is why they are currently dancing around the kitchen making tacos. 

It’s simplistic; the way it’s quiet except for the sounds of Derek’s chopping of cilantro and the butter sizzling in the pan Stiles is heating up. They move around each other like ribbon, finding every opportunity to wind up too close to one another, exchanging spices for kisses and brushes of the hand. 

It’s short-lived when Scott barges through Derek’s apartment, unannounced. 

“Hey, Derek, do you thi-” but Scott stops dead in his tracks when he finds Stiles and Derek in the kitchen. 

“Hey, buddy!” Stiles greets with a smile, turning back to make sure he doesn’t burn the tortillas. 

“I didn’t know you were here, Stiles.” Scott runs a hand through his hair. “I can come back,” he trails off, pointing behind him towards the door.

“Scott, it’s not a big deal! You can stay,” Stiles calls. 

“Besides,” Derek moves to start setting the table. “he’s been staying here for all of break anyway.”

“You love it!”

Scott opens his mouth, and then closes it again, taking in the scene. Especially since Derek doesn’t argue back, he just has a stupid little smile on his face that he is doing an awful job at hiding. 

“I didn’t know that.” is all he can say.

It’s Stiles that moves now, moving around Derek like it’s second nature, and Scott is put off by how much they smile at each other. Like, genuine, real smiles.

“So, what did you need, Scotty?”

He holds his hands up. “Don’t even worry about it, I was just going to ask Derek a question about Alpha stuff, but it’s not really important.”

Stiles shrugs, but offers a small smile to his best friend first, and finishes setting the table with Derek. 

“Can you get drinks, babe?”

Derek wordlessly moves to the fridge, rummaging through it, and returns with a water bottle and a coconut water carton. Stiles’ mouth is agape when he sets it down.

“What?” Derek asks, his voice mildly concerned. 

“You keep coconut water here for me?”

Derek’s brows furrow, like as if it was a trick question. “Yes,” he draws out, “I thought you loved coconut water?”

“I do, I just, I guess I didn’t think you’d remember.”

Derek chuckles, and Scott watches as he leans in to kiss his best friend. “I remember everything.”

And Stiles straight up blushes, something Scott never expected to see as the result of Derek. “Be still my beating heart.” Stiles chimes.

“Did something happen?” Scott asks.

Derek and Stiles both stop from moving food to the table. 

“What do you mean?” Derek crosses his arms. 

“It’s just,” Scott starts, and realizes he has no idea where he was even going with this thought. “You guys are so, _mean_ , to each other all the time. But, right now, you guys are all sappy and cute.”

Stiles blinks. “Huh,” he looks to Derek, who is just as perplexed as him. “I don’t know, this is just usually how we are.” 

And, look, Stiles gets it, alright. When he and Derek are around their friends, the people they went to hell and back with, it’s easy for them to joke and be cruel. At this point, it’s almost second nature. And it was no surprise that no one believed them when they had finally revealed they were dating (Jackson is still in denial). 

But when no one is looking, when it’s just the two of them, Stiles revels in the feeling of monogamy. Just being able to let down every barrier and just be with Derek. He’s dealt with too much supernatural shit to not deserve to enjoy his alone time with his werewolf boyfriend. 

“I suddenly feel like I don’t really know a lot about your relationship.” Scott jokes, and uneasy laugh escaping him. 

“To be fair, neither do I, but I’m playing it by ear,” Derek adds, not even looking up from where he’s finishing the table.

Stiles thinks the tortilla he throws at Derek’s face is justified. 

* * *

They talk with Scott a bit more before he leaves them to their night, where they get to sit together in Derek’s kitchen, swapping stories of college and work, Stiles occasionally tossing tomato pieces at his boyfriend, who responds with flicking pieces of lettuce back. 

Eventually, they find themselves curled around each other on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around them, an episode of House Hunters playing in the background, but Stiles is sure neither of them is paying attention as they simply enjoy being in each other’s presence. 

Stiles’ hand stills where it’s playing with the hem of Derek’s shirt, and lifts his head from his chest to meet his eyes.

“Do you think it’s weird that we only bicker when we’re with everyone else?”

Derek frumps, and his eyebrows do that thing where they practically touch, and sometimes it kind of freaks Stiles’ out. “We don’t do that,” he says, like it’s too offensive to even think about. 

Stiles chuckles, because Derek is stuck in his ways and he loves him for that. It’s also why they bicker so much. “But we do!” he’s sitting up on the sofa now, shoulder pressing into Derek’s. “Whenever we go out, we argue about something. But when we’re alone, Scott’s right, we’re so calm and…domestic.”

And Stiles is quite alarmed at how unruffled he is. Instead, his boyfriend presses his stubble-covered mouth to the space where his neck meets his shoulder, and Stiles melts a bit when he can feel Derek just breathing him in.

“Are you just trying to start an argument now to try to change that?” Derek asks, voice muffled by Stiles skin.

Stiles frowns, even though he knows Derek can’t see it. “No,” he draws out, and by the silence from Derek, it wasn’t very believable. 

“It’s just weird!”

Derek unwantedly lifts his head, propping his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, are you happy with me?” he asks, as if he’s asking if he wanted a piece of gum. Which, is very unsettling to Stiles at the moment. 

“Of course I am.”

“Even when we’re in public, snarking at each other?”

Stiles snickers. “Even more so.”

Derek smiles, and it’s soft and simple and it’s so pure Stiles feels like all the warmth of the sun was poured into him. 

“Then, there is nothing weird about us. I love you, even with all the bickering, and if you feel the same, I’d argue about anything with you for the end of time.”

And suddenly he feels overwhelmed, because there’s nothing he would trade for this moment right now, sitting on Derek’s couch pressed against him.  All the years of pining and bottled feelings were worth getting to be here, now, with just Derek by his side, telling him that he loves him. 

His hands find Derek’s face, thumbs brushing his cheeks and lips, and the smile Derek gives him solves every problem he never even knew he had. 

“I love you, Der.”

And when they kiss, it’s just like this moment, this night like so many others; slow and private, something savored because it’s just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> i write more nonsense on [tumblr](http://braedens.tumblr.com)


End file.
